Return for a second chance at pain or love?
by Fallen121
Summary: Love, pain, Tradegy and poor leon. PS NO CLAIRE DOES NOT DIE SO YEAH. SWEARING LATER ON
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Sorry so short teaser if you want me to contuine it review about it. School sucks so much today.

**I miss you but I can't tell you**

_An office building roff top._

He looked at the red head across the street in her fiancee's apartment. The blonde watched remebering his time with her. He wanted to be with her but he couldn't. He was here in DC on his forced 1 month vaccation. So here he was looking at the woman he loved. His name was Leon Scott Kennedy the man how had loved engaged and lost. He wanted to quit his job after what happened 3 years ago but he had nothing to go back to. So he stayied to keep himself occupied. He had left her 4 years ago and now this was his first time visting her. Leon went down from the roof of the office building and ran towards the apartment building.

_Josh's apartment_

Claire heard a knock on the door and saw a face that she had once said that she never wanted to see again. She opened the door for the blonde. Leon gave his friendly smile that he always showed around. Claire saw that he didn't have a ring on his left hand. She didn't ask why. Leon sat down in one of Josh's couch. " You know Claire I'm happy for you. You're getting married to a man who loves you and can take care of you. And I'm sorry for leaving you those times." Leon said softly as always, but he had gotten up and huged her. I want you back Claire, but after what I've done to you I don't deserve you. I miss you so much Claire but if i told you that you will be upset again. Leon thought. Claire hugged him back.

" I'm sorry too Leon. I...I..I...I take back my words from the day you left with Ada." Claire said, she knew she crossed the line with Ada.

"It's okay Claire I deserved it." Leon's heart ached at Ada's name. But he igorned the pain as always. Time has not healed his pain and he could barely fight the urge tp put a gun to his head and pull the trigger." I'll leave right now, gonna invite me to the wedding? I'll be there any day no matter what. I'm not letting you down anymore Claire." Leon said knowing this was more for himself then her. Then as Claire was about to anwser the door opened.

" Claire I'm home." Josh said smiling till he saw his fiancee in another mans embrace. Then he knew he saw that man's face somewhere in a picture. It hit him Claire's best friend Leon. " So you must be the famous Leon s. Kennedy. Claire's told me alot about you Leon your comparable to her hero." Josh said. Leon looked at the man. Claire stood up to his eyes, if she wore heels she would be the same as tall as him. He had hazle eyes and brown hair. He seemed to be the avarage rich man being happy. He had read the Josh's father owned a huge company in electornics and he was next in line to inherit it. " Oh i never knew that Claire would talk about me. Anyways I was leaving nice to met you John." Leon said heading to the door. Claire watched the man she truly love walk away. She walked up to him and whispered.

" I missed you Leon." Was her last words to him. Leon showed her and Josh a warm smile.

" If you make her shed a tear of sorrow I'm going to break your spine and watch Chris kill you Josh." Leon said with a smile." Just kidding man, but she is a very special girl." Leon said taking his leave.

" Nice to know you have a over protective goverment agent as a friend that can match Chris threat for threat." Josh said as he was able to breathe after that joke.

" Yeah but he's nicer then chris will ever be and Chris has never beat him in poker, taget pratice and so on. So Leon is the anti-Chris." Claire said remebering her happy times with Leon as his girlfriend.

_Next moring in Leon's apartment._

Leon woke up to a call from Hunnigan." Hello?" Leon said into his phone.

" Leon you want to go out this afternoon?" Hunnigan asked.

" No I can't sorry. Bye" Leon said hanging up before she could ask why. Leon looked at a picture in his night stand secret compartment. He smiled at the photo. He was holding both Ada and Claire in his hands, they were smiling at him as was he. He began to cry all of a sudden realising he couldn't be with either girl any more.

A/n: Cliff hanger ending yes?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Im so FUCKING STUPID i forgot that i repeated the teaser dam it.**

**The pain of memories.**

Leon was walking down a cemtery holding hands with a girl with raven black hair and blue eyes looking strait ahead. There was a grave laid under a cherry blossom tree, the same tree that Ada had grown in their backyard. It was still as beautiful as he could remeber. He smiled knowing this was a dream but it had everything right. With the exception of the child and cemetry. The little girl was his daughter in this dream and he knew it was out place. " Daddy what happened to Mommy?" The girl asked with tears overflowing her bottom eye lid. Then Leon burst into tears as his daughter did as well. Even if she was a dream she was his daughter and no matter what she was someone who he cared about, dream or not. Leon woke up sweaty and cold. This dream was haunting him night after night. He could never forgive himself for it as it was all his fault that Ada wasn't at his side. Once again his job destoried his life, his happiness. He got dress ingored breakfeast and went out the door to see Chris at his house wanting to see how his friend was taking parenthood. He drove to Chris and Jill's house from his "New" apartment. Leon parked in the drive way and knocked on the door. Chris anwsered a the door with his son Tyler. Chris was utterly amazed to see his friend after these long four years.

" Hey there Leon hows it been?" Chris asked wondering like Claire as to were Ada was.

" Fine Chris. Is this your little bundle Joy?" Leon asked with a plastered smile.

" Yes, Tyler say hello to Leon." Chris said to his Tyler.

" Hi Leon." The little brown hair boy said from his father's side.

" Hey there little man, are you going to grow up strong like your father?" Leom asked.

" Yep." Tyler replied before Jill yelled for the child. Tyler took off towards his mother in the kitchen.

" So where's Ada?" chris said seeing something was defitanly wrong with Leon.

" I don't want to talk about her Chris leave it alone." Leon said showing his sorrow a little.

" Okay, you know Claire's engaged right?" Chris asked again hitting another nerve in Leon.

" Yeah Josh's a nice guy from my two mintues with him." Leon said smiling again this time it was a see through smile.

" Okay Leon what the fuck happened to you in these four years?" Chris asked as Jill came up to the door wondering if her son had told her the truth.

" Is that really that you Leon?" Jill asked not having seen the man since he left Claire at the airport 4 years ago.

" Yes Jill it me." Leon said avoiding Chris's question.

" Leon tell me where Ada is now. Because if you came back here for Claire I'm gonna drop you right here." Chris said with all the anger that had built up in him since Leon had left his sister crying.

" She left me..." Leon said. It should have been me and not her, you did this to her its all your fault. Leon thought to him self.

_Flach back._

_Umbrella labatory in Rome. One year after Leon left Claire at the Airport._

Ada ran down the hall as a limbing Leon followed. " You know you shouldn't have jumped down that hole." Ada said smiling at him. She had her desert eagle at the ready in case the guards caught up to them.

" Well if I didn't you would still be down there fighting those hunters." Leon said smiling back at her the woman he was going to marry in a week.

" I could have taken them myself handsome. Let's hurry up before the guards catch up or find the C-4 in the labs." Ada said as she saw the reinforced exit door with a bullet proof glass screen. Ada reached it first and began to lock pick it. Leon made to the door as the guards got to the end of the hallway. They began to raise their M-16s. Ada saw this as she opened the door knowing that only one of them was going to make it. She pushed Leon through the door and shut it behind him. Leon looked to see her blow a kiss to him and then she was hit by the spary of bullets. She was smiling as she fell to the ground.

_2 hours later._

Leon went back there as two squads had cleaned up the Umbrella guards and other thing in the Labatory. Leon saw the cold unmoving body of Ada. He ran over to it and knelt down by her face. He cuppled his hands around her cold lifeless face. He cried out waiting for her to come back she came back after Raccon city and Spain she can't be gone not now. Its all your fault, you knew she could handle her self down there but you had to be with her. You did this to her, she died because of you again and this time she's not coming back. Leon thought as he cried even harder. She had taken this job to be with him and the job and him took her life. His job toke her from him. He stroke her hair and kissed her lifeless lips remebering their times together. The next month he laid her to rest in the backyard under her Cherry blossom tree. He will never know how it was able to live in here in DC but it was hers. He destoried the house and built a wodden fence that no man can climb over. He kept a key to see her on their anniversities and her Birthday laying one red rose and crying there for hours on end. The Cherry Blossom tree gave out a lot of attention from people. He couldn't accept that she was gone he reminded himself that it was his fault. No matter what it was his fault. No matter what he would vist her on their special days.

_End of Flash back._

" Yea right Ada left you, who's she with?" Chris said joking in disbeilf that any girl would leave Leon for another. Jill laughed at her husband's joke. Leon just looked up and that shut up Chris and Jill knowing what that meant as they did at times when talking about their fallen STARS members.

" I'm so sorry Leon Chris and I didn't know." Jill said crying as Chris felt like a total Jackass for asking Leon those questions. Leon just stood there acting unphased by the question and how the two reacted.

" It's all right just don't tell Claire or anyone else that I'm here and about Ada. I'm staying at my new Apartment. You guys can come vist or I could watch Tyler, I don't have much to do on this one month forced vaccation." Leon said with a smile that hid all the pain.

" Sure. Is that a reason why your old place has a new eight foot fence?" Chris asked trying to humor his sad friend.

" Yeah. Well bye guys it was nice seeing you again." Leon said turning away and heading for his car before a small hand grabbed his. He saw the little girl in his dream and turned with tears in his eyes to see Tyler. He looked at the child and broke the hold and waved goodbye to the happy family. Chris and Jill saw those tears and knew Leon needed help, alot of help.

_Claire's pov in her fiancee's apartment suite the next day 6:00 pm_

" Josh are you going to the bar with Carlos again?" I asked knowing that every saturday he went with Carlos to the bar and maybe Chris went with him.

" Yeah Chris is coming this time." He said like I didn't care that he drank and that I was fine all lone. We are suppose to get married next month.

" Okay I'm gonna call Leon over I need to talk to him after these four years apart." I said remebering Leon's smile that warmed my heart everytime I saw it.

" Alright we'll be back around 11:00 Claire." He said smiling at me and he hugged me. Even tho we have been together for 3 years I still don't want our lips to touch as Leon is who I was waitng for and now the wedding day kiss would be my second kiss. Although I'd never admit it kissing Leon was like going to heavan and coming back.

_Third person god point of veiw. __**( A/n: i dont like the long real name for this point of view so yea.)**_

Claire called Leon as soon as Josh left with Chris and Carlos. Claire waited by brewing coffee for her and Leon. As if it could be timed more perfect Leon knocked on the door as she finshed brewing the coffee. She anwsered the door and saw that he was kinda depressed from the way his face showed. " So am I invited to the wedding?" Leon asked smiling.

" I not sure yet Josh may not want you there." Claire said teasing him.

" Aw me your old flame can't be at your wedding thats pretty sad." Leon said teasing her.

" Oh really your an old flame?" Claire questioned.

" Oh so your implying that you still love me?" Leon said teasing her again.

" No our flame died four years ago Leon." Claire said strait foward hiding the fact that she still loves him.

" I know Claire. So what did you want to talk about?" Leon said smoothly.

" You know I want to know how you've been these past few years. Oh and here's your coffee." Claire said handing him his black and 5 packets of sugar coffee. She drank a decafe. " So what happened over those four years?" Claire asked.

" You know being the unknown hero that I am. Do you go to your place some times?" Leon asked.

" I'm going to tomorrow to get the last of my stuff with Chris. Why you asking?" Claire asked wondering why he was asking her about her apartment.

" Oh nothing really theres a lot of hate mail there from me for what you said when i left." Leon said lieing about what was really there.

" So you didn't forgive me for that I can understand." Claire said frowning.

" I did I was just mad that you never wanted to see me again was what really hurt. I just want to you to know that was I really thought about. Anyways I think thats it." leon said walking over to her.

" Yeah that anwsers my questions." Claire lied, she was really wondering where Ada was and why he was getting close to her.

" So this is goodbye." Leon said turning towards the door. Claire hugged him from behind, he turned around and looked at her.

" For now? Or forever?" Claire asked him.

" Silly Claire for now." Leon said kissing the top of her head. He broke the hug and went out into the hallway and ran towards his car as he was getting to close to Claire.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Srry Reviewers I still feel like crap so yeah I'll put you in in the next chapter. Well How do you like my first person point of view. I put in the girl I like as a oc charater so yeah im going crazy I cant stop thinking about her.

_Josh's apartment. Claires POV_

" Leon wait for me please." I said running after him in a dim lighted hallway. I noticed that I was holding a ordinary glock in my right hand. Leon was getting farthur away from me and I tried running faster to catch up to him but he seemed to move even faster. " Leon slow down." I yelled at him then he turned around ran towards me. I don't why but his face showed sorrow, pain and all other painful emotions. He ran he wasn't armed at all. All he had was a combat knife in his left hand as he ran over to me. I felt heard a loud hissing sound from behind and before I could turn around it ponce on me. It was a hunter from the description Chris and Jill had told me when they were talking about the mansion incident. I saw blood spurt from its head as I saw a knife in its skull. The hilt of the knife was only showing as the entire blade had gone into the skull of the creature. I saw Leon there with the total shock on his face. He held my face and kissed me right there.

_Beep Beep Beep..._

I awoke to my alarm clock, I could see Josh once again left early to go to work. I took a nice hot shower and got dressed in a tight black short and brught green t-shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror and asked myself do I want to be Claire Storn? Do I want really want to? Or was it worth breaking off the engament to be maybe be Claire Kennedy? I thought long and hard about it then i got a call. " Hello?" I anwsered.

" Where the heck are you Claire your needed down here right away." said Lindsy my friend at work who is my best friend after Leon as Jill doesn't count since shes family now. I could tell it was her as my boss would be screaming in my ear with every swear word possible.

" Shit I'll be right there sorry can you take over for a bit?" I asked her.

" Already on that almost break time from the first half of the presentation. Get your butt over here girl." Lindsy said on the other line.

" Okay thanks your the best be there in bit." I said into my phone.

" I know I'm the best okay bye." Lindsy said. She always had to get the last word. I ran out of the apartment and out on to the street. I wasn't going to take my car cause it was almost out of gas cause I always forget to get gas till it's almost out. So I was trying to get a cab but a Blue chevy mustang parked in front of me the window rolled down.

" Need a ride claire?" Leon said behind his sun glasses.

" Yeah can you get me to the terra save building down town?" I asked getting in.

" Alright your wish is my command." Leon said smiling and we were off heading down town.

" Why were you even around the apartment building anyways?" I asked wondering why he would just show up magically when I needed help the most.

" Well could I go walking by the park you now live by?" Leon said stopping at a street light and taking off his sunglasses.

" Ummm when did you start walking in a small city park Leon?" I asked.

" UMMM when is Claire Redfield late to work?" He anwsered back smoothly.

" First off it's going to be Mrs. stron and I'm late cause my alram broke." I lied it was him that made me late making me think about him.

" Fine Mrs. Stron." Leon said as if the words hurt him. Leon parked right in front of the main building of the save terra. The building exended across the two streets in skyways to two smaller office buildings. Lindsy was there at the entrance door looking at us. I got out.

" Bye Leon." I said.

" If you want me to pick you up after work I can you know." He said to me.

" no I have somewhere to go to after work today but thank you for the offer." I said leaving him there in the car as I walked towards Lindsy. I heard the driver seat door open as it was the only door that would open since the only passenger was Leon. I felt his arms wrap around me in a hug. I didn't look back at him I didn't want to. I couldn't, I looked into his blue eyes.

" Claire I love you." He said right there and I froze this was too much I was falling into a tunnel of happiness and sorrow. My life just went down the drain after he said that. He placed his thumb on my lips and moved his lips to my ears. " Claire it's okay if you don't want to be with me." He whistpered into my ears and left for his car. I walked in a very odd fashion as if i had just witnessed my own funeral.

" So who was that handsome fellow who hugged you and drove you her?" Lindsy asked. Lindsy was a short girl only up to my eyes. She had long brown hair that went to down to just below her shoulders. She had hazel eyes and a warm broad smile that was always welcoming. She was always filled with laughter yet she also had intellengence. She was very smart and always fun.

"Umm just a old friend of mine." I anwsered moving towards the elevators hastely.

" Really he seemed pretty upset that you didn't want more then a hug." Lindsy said smiling her usual warm friendly smile.

" Umm you can think what ever you want but remeber I'm getting married next month so I don't think I'm gonna be with him." I said back to her.

" Yeah right your so into him. I saw it when you turned around to face him." She said to me making kissing sounds. I never will understand why she acted so childish around things like this. " You love him." She said smiling that she got me there. I was about to say something but the elevator cam down with about it half full so I stayied quite. After the presentation I decide to go on the bus to my apartment I hadn't left it really only for about 3 years, I came back once in awhile. Now I was ready to leave for good. When I reached the apartment room door I looked at it real hard cause there seemed to be something diffrent and I knew it the lock had been picked and I knew who it was as they left the same mark as when I was a kid. Chris always left a scratch on the very edge of where the key was inserted on the bottom of it. I open the door to see Chris lying on the couch.

" Hey sis came to help you out with moving," He said calmly.

" Okay you can help by just sitting there. I'm checking my mail I haven't checked in years." I said. It was the truth since I lived at Josh's place and everytime I came back here I forgot to check the mail. I went down stairs and unlocked my mail box cabnit. And grabbed a shit load of mail I mean it was a 2 foot tall stack. I still don't know how it was able to stay in the box without over flowing. I ran upstairs and turned on my old alram clock cause I could listen to the radio with it. It was playing Here without you by three doors down it was at the end of the song when I turned it on. I opened the letters and saw postcards form almost every country I knew. I picked up the Paris one. It showed The Eiffel Tower in all it beauty in the dark cresent sky. She looked at the back of the postcard. It read:_ Claire I Love you even tho I know you may never forgive me. I lost Ada and it was all my fault. I left you to be with her cause I loved both of you equally but my job. I didn't want to see you like that every time I left to go somewhere. I truly love you Claire no matter what people may say. _That was all he wrote on this post card. I stared to cry I don't why but he was saying as if he left me cause he couldn't stand looking at me crying there yelling at him when he left. All the other letters had the same starting sentence. The last one was opened already I was wondering why. Chris was reading over my shoulder I know he was he heard me cry. This one had the bright blue ocean with a couple of palm trees and the sun for the front. It read: _**I love you claire. I bought this necklace for you even tho I know your engaged, its a symoble of my love for you. You are my sunshine that warms me, embraces me, makes me happy. I love you and always will. The world seem so cold without you or Ada. This job has taken everything from me. But I know you don't care about me. I will love you even after death Claire no matter what. **_I felt overwhelmed by the words. Then I saw that the necklace wasn't in the envlope as it had already been open. There was only one person who could knew my combination on my mail box. I was angry that he would do this. I picked up the phone and dailed with pure rage almost breaking it.

A/n: Im updating this for myself really cause I have nothing much to do. My Artemis Fowl story will be updated as well today. I still feel like crap.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Im sick. This is short Cause i wanted to update and ran out of ideas. Be happy plz. boss-slayer and for reviewing this story.

_**Hate and redemption.**_

_Third person the way I usual write. Right after chapter 2_

Claire called Josh in total anger as he knew her combo for her mail box. " Josh come over to my apartment now." Claire yelled onto her phone. The necklace was some what special to Claire even tho she never saw it. Chris was still there thinking why she was anger over a necklace then he decided to actually read the postcard. He felt total shock at how much Leon actually cared for his sister and that Josh took a necklace. Josh has gone through Claire's mail thats freaky as it is by itself. Chris felt anger as Josh had violated Claire's privaticy and trust by taking that necklace. Chris has never seen Claire this upset over something. She never did care much of jewlery but this was as if it was her good luck charm. Then it hit Chris, How could I miss the elephant in the room. She still loves Leon and those letters might be enough for her to break off the engagement.

No they are more then enough thought Chris. Chris looked at this very dull and white apartment. It had nothing special in it. Chris went onto the nothing special bedroom. He saw the night stand and he opened the cabit at the base of it. He saw a picture of Leon holding Claire bridal style after a succesful wedding. They both were laughing and Claire seemed to be the most happiest out of the two. Chris took the picture and went back to where Claire had decide to take a seat. " So you still got a picture of better times in your bedroom." Chris said knowing that Claire would be mad, he wanted her to take her mind off the necklace.

" So what I'll never find another guy like him." Claire said with anger and once she was able to interpet what she just said she wished them back.

" So you haven't let him go have you?" Chris wanting to hear more of his sister's feelings towards Leon.

" Just shut the fuck up Chris and give me back my photo." Claire anwsered back.

" Fine but you gonna break off the engagement to a rich guy?" Chris asked giving her the photo. She looked at the photo and smiled at it.

" Maybe." Was her anwser and deep down she knew she would any day no matter how much money a guy had. Leon was the only man to have her heart. Steve was just a mixed emotion and she just didn't how to respond to his last words. Josh, Josh, he was some what you could call a charmer with words but he wasn't much else. Leon was everything. He had the looks, the words or lines and the personality. The two heard a knock on the door. Claire went to anwser it. She opened the door to see Josh standing there with a confused look on his face.

" Hey Claire what did you want I'm on lunch break right now." Josh said smoothly. Chris hid wanting to hear the arguement without him involed in it.

" Where is the necklace that was sent by Leon?" Claire said almost yelling at him.

" What necklace?" Josh asked frowning.

" Your the only person to know my mail box combonation so where is it." Claire demanded.

" I don't know what your talking about Claire." Josh said frowning even more if it were possible.(A/n: When does i dont know what your talking about works.)

" Leon wrote that he sent a necklace with the postcard and the envolpe was opened that it was in. I also just checked my mail today and all those postcards where when he was away so tell me where is it." Claire said almost losing it.

" Tell me first what does he mean to you that guy." Josh said losing his frown for a strait face.

" He means more then you will ever to me. The engagement is off."Claire said handing him the ring. He took it and looked very angry.

" So is that it. The neckalce is here in my pocket." Josh said taking out a necklace. This necklace had Sapphires, Rubies, and Emarlds covering every opening on the silver chain links were. there was a golden frame heart hanging in the middle. The frame was 3 inchs from top to bottom as it was in inch left to right. In it was a Diamond that glowed in the dim apartment. Claire took it and looked at the back of the heart frame. There was writing on it, it was small of course. _To the one I will always love_. Claire covered her mouth and Josh showed a defeated look. Chris was tried of waiting wanting to know what the heck they were talking about. Chris rose from where he was hiding. Witch was behind the couch. Well there was nothing else big enough to hide him. Chris saw the two just stay there as if time was stoppied. He could see something glowing in Claires hand. he knew it had to be the necklace.

_Leon's apartment at the very same moment._

Leon knew that Claire had to have read her mail some time. He wanted to know if she got his present tho Claire would forget to read the dates. He sent it via special mailing as thats was an only perk for working with the goverment. Anyways Leon was looking at men he had killed in the years after Ada.

_Flash back_

Leon was laying in bed naked as was Ada who was laying her head on his chest." Leon I want you to promise me something." Ada said looking into his eyes.

" What is it Ada?" Leon replied.

" I want you to promise me that you won't go into the assassiantion job like me okay?" Ada asked with puppy dog eyes.

" I promise you Ada." Leon said brushing her hair. She kissed him.

_end of Flash back._

I'm sorry I Ada I failed you Leon thought. He looked at his pictures of Ada as he knew she was someone that he couldn't let go of. She was always happy with him whenever he was around. Leon wished it was him and not her. Then he thought again he was being selfish as she didn't have anyone other then him in her life. Damn why do I cause so much pain to others and myself? He questioned. He went to take a shower. He looked in the mirror to see the cold blooded killer he had become. He saw Calire and Ada in the relection as well. He thought I'm going crazy. Tho he didn't show it ever he was hurting really bad. He had a huge headache form all this thinking of the two angels in his life the only angels in his life. Leon decide to sleep on it he hit his bed hard like in a drama where a guy gets shoot and just falls over. Leon looked at the photo that he took out after visting Claire after 4 god damn years and 3 of them where hell. He wanted times like those again when he still had both girls.  
_Claires apartment_

Claire had asked for Josh and Chris to leave she stood there looking at the necklace. How could I be so foolish why didn't I ever check my mail, she thought to her self. She went over and checked the date it was sent. It was her birthday and that was also the day Leon had asked her out as well that birthday was the happiest one she had ever had. She cried there thinking about how blind she was at how much she meant to Leon.

A/n: I ran out of ideas for the arguement so dont get all pissy at me.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n:I like to thank boss-slayer for helpin gme with some stuff. Read and enjoy.

**The the scars of the past**

_Claire's Apartment the next day at 7:45pm_

Claire called Leon wanting or longing for him to know that he had never left her heart. She now longed to hear his voice. She had decided to wear the necklace as it was her's after all. After the first ring he picked it up. " Hello?" She heard him say.

" Leon do you want to go out some time tomorrow?" She asked him.

" Umm I thought you were going to get married to Josh?" Leon asked.

" Yeah I sorta broke up the engament." Claire said.

... There was silinece for about three minutes.

" Sure when and where. Do youwant me to pick you up?" Leon asked.

" Sure you can pick me up. how about you choose the time and where." Claire said trying to hide her joy.

" Okay how about this, when I pick you up we'll decide together where to go. Let's say 5:30pm at your place?" Leon asked.

" Okay then." Claire said.

" Okay then what made you change your mine about the engament?" Leon asked wondering what could make Claire change her mine

" You did." Claire said very smoothly.

" Really I did that?" Leon asked.

" Yes you did, wait I have a call from work bye for now." Claire said hanging up. She anwsered the call.

" Hello Claire I heard you broke off the engament. You wanted someone else didn't you?" It was Lindsy's voice. She was using her calm and smooth voice instead of her happy more emotional voice. Ugh how does she know thought Claire.

" Hello Lindsy and yes I wanted someone else." Claire admited. She heard a laugh come out from Lindsy's mouth on the other line.

" I thought so it was the guy who took you to work yestarday wasn't it?" Lindsy asked in her warm, happy, welcoming voice. That change usally was odd cause it showed a weird change from a serious attuide to a warmer more friendly one.

" Yes it was." Claire said smiling.

" What's his name?" Lindsy asked.

" Leon and are you gonna try to steal him from me?" Asked Claire who adimt that she was kinda scared if Lindsy did.

" Yes... just kinding. I got you didn't I" Lindsy said smiling on the other line.

" Well you haven't found the guy for you yet, and your 23 years old find him before its too late." Claire said.

" Well I don't need to and besides most guys are selfish and possesive." Lindsy said.

" Um you already found him didn't you?" Claire asked.

" Yes I have but he's..." Thats as far as it got before Lindsy hung up. Claire was suspecting it that the person was specail for Lindsy as she hide only the important things and special things in her life from people. She wasn't very open even to Claire. Claire stood there in her dusty living room of her apartment, wondering who that man can be as Claire knew she was cute looking girl and no one would reject her. Claire was now thinking of what to wear and she could call Chris to grab her stuff from Josh's apartment in time for her date with Leon. Claire eyed her necklace she was still amazed that it was 100% real. Claire decide to sleep on it.

_Weskers house in DC_

Tho many people thought of it odd but Wesker lived here in DC plotting to once again become a god. He was in wheel chair he still had a few years for the virus in side him to heal his legs but other then that he was still his same self. He lost his most prized agent to a backstab and love. Now he was left with the shadow that was very successful but nameless. " Hunk would you stop talking to that girl shes almost ten years younger then you." Wesker said with annoyonce. Hunk had a odd eye color as his eyes were silver naturally from birth and white brown hair and since Wesker need him more as a spy he had gottn use to not being in kevlar and having on his gas mask on missions. He even met this girl.

" Bye I get back to work see you later?" Hunk asked. From Hunk's smile Wesker knew she had said yes. Hunk moved towards Wesker. "Well whats my mssion this time boss." Hunk asked his personality had changed due to his working space.

" Find out what the Redfields have been up to lately all of them." Wesker said coldly. He despised Chris redfield with a passion that he would toss away god hood to kill him.

" Hmmm thats all I thought you send me to kill him?" Hunk repiled.

"I will when the time is right." Wesker said coldly again he wanted to know how to hurt Chris first as in take everything away from him and then kill him.

_Leon's apartemnt next day 8:50am_

Leon awoke with somewhat a smile across his face. He took a shower and shaved. He wonder what he should wear then realised he acting crazy. Casual clothing of course, what else would Claire think he would wear. He grabbed a black jean out of his mostly organize closet and a blue t-shirt. He need to get some time at the gun range to pass the time. He went to his kitchen/living room combo and worked on breakfeast. He fried some eggs and made some waffles. After eating he grabbed is car keys. He ran out the door and down the hallway. He saw Ashely there with about eight secret agents around her. She had a smile on her face as she ran towards Leon. " Hey Leon you want to go out tonight?" She asked as he stopped in front of her.

" Sorry got a date tonight. Is that why your here?" Leon asked looking at the blonde girl in front of him. She looked into his blue eyes that reminded her of a nice cloudless blue sky. The skies the limit as they say and Leon was the limit.

" Oh I thought you were still single Leon." Ashely said with disappointment showing on her face. She looked very upset.

" I was this is my first date with her in four years Ashely." Leon said smiling. Then he looked at the date on his phone. It was today damn it he thought. He looked at Ashely's disappointed face. " I'm sorry I have to met her earlier today. I forgot this special day." Leon said smiling a broad smile. This smile Ashely had gotten use to as it was Leon's its personal smile.

" It's her isn't it." Ashely said frowning not cause Leon declined her for another girl it cause today was a rainy day for Leon.

" Yes it is." Leon said once again showing his broad. This smile was a lie to those he had spent time withknow that this smile also hides his pain.

" Leon it's suppose to rain later why don't you bring a umbrella with you?" Ashely asked.

" I don't need one. Besides I keep one in my car." Leon said moving on down the hallway.

" Leon see ya after your vaccation?" Ashely yelled down the hall. Leon just waved without turning back. He got into his car and called Claire as he drove to her apartment. It amazed him that he still remeber where her apartment was.

" Hello Leon?" He heard Claire's voice.

" Ummm can I pick you up now and I know where I'm going." Leon said trying to hide is sorrow in his voice.

" Sure where are we going?" Claire asked changing I to we as she wanted to be with him.

" We are going to vist someone." Leon said as he spoke he stuttered at the word someone.

" Okay I won't ask who. So when are you gonna be here?" Claire asked.

" In 10 minutes I need to get something." Leon said.

" Okay bye I have to get dressed." Claire said hanging up. Leon saw a Flower shop and parked in the parking lot. He went in and bought a a dozen red roses and one lone red rose. The shop keeper asked him why he was buying 13 red roses. He just said it's a special day. He drove to Claire's apartment building and called her. " I'll be down in three minutes." She said. In five mintutes she was down there in the lobby. The sky had turned grey. Claire was wearing white jeans and a white t-shirt under a red jacket witch stood out. She ran out got in." Hey so where we going?" Claire asked as Leon pulled out of the parking space.

" My old house." Leon said showing a expression that said I rather go to hell then there. " Here you go." Leon said giving Claire the dozen roses. She just looked at them. Is this really Leon? She thought. It was a silient drive as Claire already had a good guess that it was either Rebecca and Billy that they were visting as they lived close to Leon's house or Carlos who has been scoring with Sheva for the past year. The hell is wring with Carlos thats all he fcking talks about was when they all heard it. Claire had not be there in years. Leon parked by the curb and there was no house there but a large pink cherry blossom tree and a 6ft. fence there. Leon had gotten out and went up to the gate of the wooden fence and unlocked it as it rained. Claire found his umbrella in the car and saw the one lonely rose in the back seat as well. Leon had gotten back for it and saw her holding it." May I have it please." He said as she handed it to him. She saw the yard beyond the gate. A cleancut lawn of grass with a pathway to a tomb stone. She felt total shock as she now knew what happened and who they were visting. **Ada** was all whe thought of at that moment as she saw Leon walk down the path to the tomb stone. He was walking as if he held regrets. Claire ran to catch up to him. She covered him with the umbrella. He looked at her with a look that said, no don't I need this. So she took the umbrella away from him. Then she heard a car park outside the fence. She turned to see Chris walking towards her with his own umbrella. He looked shocked as he saw Leon kneel down at the grave. The tomb stone read:** Here lies Ada Kennedy beloved lover and friend.** Tho they weren't marry she had used his last name on her cards and everything. Tho she didn't have friends she was special and he loved her. He placed the rose so delicatally as if he was cutting a wire of a bomb that would blow in any second. Chris pulled Claire to him and said.

" He needs lone time now." Chris said and Claire began to cry and nodded. Claire wanted to stay with him but knew that Leon loved both her and Ada equally. Leon began to shed tears.

" I'm back I told you I would come back to see every year no matter what." Leon said to the grave with no response. The rain always to Leon was Ada's tearson this day. If it just dumb luck or fate it had rainied every year since he lost her on this day." I wish you a happy birth day Ada. I wish you were here with me."Leon said and that last phrase broke him he cries like there was no tomorrow." If I wasn't so reckless or listened to you four years ago maybe you and I woul dbe here laughing and talking about having kids. I found and rekindled my flame with Claire. I'm sorry for breaking my promise Ada its just that losing you was enough to push me off the edge. I miss you very much Ada I really do." Leon said touching the engraved words Ada. He saw the engament ring that was stuck into the tomb stone. The ruby and glittering diamond gems still glowed in this gloomy weather. "I know you would have now trouble with me and Claire." Leon said.

_Flash back Leon and Ada's house 4 years ago._

" You know Leon I know you love Claire as you love me." Ada said as she walked into the bedroom with a tray of two plates one for her one for Leon. there was omleates, bacon, pancakes on her's and waffles on his, french toast, breakfeast sausgue and coffe for the two.

" Really?" He asked sheepishly.

" I know that you don't like this job either and if you leave you can be with her happily. If you do leave for her I understand." Ada said. Wait is this Ada talking? Tought Leon who was blown away from this. " But you have to tell me first do I can try to keep you." Ada said teasing Leon with a playful smile. " Promise?" Ada asked.

" Promise and why would I leave you if I love both of you equally." Leon said as they both toke a sip of coffe.

_End flash._

" I love you so much even now." Leon said. After he said the rain rained harder. He warped his arms around the tomb stone as if it was Ada." I lost you cause I was a fool. Remeber the prank we pulled on Ashely the day before we left for that mission in Panama. The look on her was priceless seein her yell and show that unimangable face was great wasn't it Ada." Leon said smiling, yet still leaking out a ocean of tears. " I'll be back with roses on our engament day till then." Leon said kissing the Ruby part of the ring. The rain faded away as Leon went towards Claire with red eyes.

A/n: Happiness is contagious. Im immune to stupid happiness tho.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I have a dream of being a chief okay, and im interested in military service. Okay read.

Love triangle? Or Lost and left love.

Hunk had decided to go on a date with the girl he met tonight instead of spying on the Redfields. Her name was Lindsy and she was as perfect as can be. She had said that her friend owned a resurant in town and it was pretty good. Hunk had looked it up and it was a 4 star resurant and was owned by a guy named Austin and he had some military training under his belt. Hunk said he'd meet her there. It was a white 2 story building with clearly wippied windows as he could the guest eating from across the street clearly. It was a warm sunny june afternoon. He entered the resurant Lindsy waved to him from a booth at the corner of the resurant. It was a nice little resurant from what Hunk could see. He sat across from her and picked up the menu on the table. A man who looked like the owner came up. " Hello their you must be John nice to met you finally." The asian man said. He wore glasses and had a dark brown eyes, black hair, he was about 5'4 maybe.

" Yes I am John so you ust be Austin am I right?" John said looking at the asian man with warm eyes. He did that cause its bad to look at him as he did wesker at time and he was Lindsy's friend.

" Yes I am Austin. So what will you guys like to or are you guys till deciding?" Austin asked. He loved Lindsy tho he himself could have many times asked her out never did. He kept her as a friend cause he believed that she deserved better then him.

"I'm ready Austin, I'd like the usual please." Lindsy said smiling that these two have gotten anlong quite smoothly.

" Alright then you John?" Austin asked.

" I still haven't decided." John said looking at the menu.

" I'll be back for your." Austin said taking Lindsy menu. Just then Leon walked in with Claire Redfield. Leon was wearing sun glasses cause his eyes were still red from hiss tears. Lindsy saw Claire and yelled.

" Hey Claire come over here." She yelled as she waved her friend over. Claire was surprised to Lindsy here. The blonde and red head walked over to the couple. John got out of his seat and sat next to Lindsy making room for the other couple. Austin came out with a tray with a ceaser salad and a large cup of coke and ice. Austin saw Leon and Claire and smiled.

" So who are you two?" Austin asked as he set Lindsy's food and drink down in front of her gently. Leon noticed that the asian man was somehow controling his feelings but what feelings.

" I'm Claire and this is Leon. I'm Lindsy friend from Terra save." Claire said pointing to Leon when she had said his name.

" I'm austin Lindsy's friend from school. I own this fine establishment. Anyways let me get you menus." Austin said sliding over to the counter as his employees walked by giving looks saying why is there more people by that private section. To their boss. Austin grabbed the menus and ran quickly back to the table and handed them the menus.

" Okay I'd like the steak and a glass of red wine please." Hunk/John said. Austin had a good mermory as he didn't do the waitering and had to keep more then one table order, he only did this for Lindsy. Leon looked at the asian man once more and thought he saw it. A flash of some sort of love more then friends. Leon decided to just grab a burger.

" A coke and a south western burger here." Leon said.

" I'll have what Lindsy's having thank you." Claire said smiling.

" Coming right up." Austin said returning the smile. He left for the door to the kitchen.

" So how'd you two meet?" Claire asked smiling at Lindsy and John.

" I met him a month ago." Lindsy said.

_Flash back _

**(a/n: Im too lazy to put in the long conversation and that this was way better then they talking.)**

Lindsy was walking down 121st Fallen NW ave. At 11:35am. A tall, handsome man with silver eyes and briwn hair that went just over his eye brows was walking in the oppsite direction. Lindsy was holding a few stacks of paper work. Hunk wasn't paying attention and his shoulder hit hers and the stacks of paper were flying all over the place. He saw the girl he had hit by accident and he thought, she's the one as he felt a warm right feeling when he looked into her hazel eyes. She looked into those silver eyes ands smiled as she knew she had found the one. Hunk helped picked up her papers. " Sorry I wasn't looking, I'm John." Hunk said. What the fuck you told her your real name why the fuck would you he yelled to him self.

" It's okay as long as you helped me. I'm lindsy by the way. Nice to meet you John." Lindsy said giving him her special smile. Damn she must have it easy with guys or atleast melting away their hearts with that smile. He has been through various torture to get to where he is now and now this one smile was melting away his wall he wanted to tell her everything, make her his.

" Hey you want to go out for coffe some time Lindsy?" He said returning the smile.

" Sure how about noon thats my lunch break." Lindsy said standing up.

" Thats fine how about at Killer Beans?" Hunk asked, he had been going around to find the best coffe joint in this town. He needed good coffee to go killing in the morning.

" Okay I don't know where it is tho." Lindsy said giving a embrassed look, it was cute to see a slight red blush appear on her cheeks.

" I'll pick you up and then drop you off again trust me. Do I look like a bad guy to you." Hunk said and realised he was.

" Okay, you know were the Terra save buildng is right?" She asked. Damn Hunk thought shes with that group of hippies.

" Yeah I know where it is." Hunk said.

" Okay I'll be out at the front door to the building around 11:55." She said starting to trot off the way she was going before she had run into him.

" Okay then bye." he said waving to her.

" Bye" she said waving back and smiling.

_11:54am_

Hunk awaited in his red 1978 Porche, he liked german cars. He saw her stand there by the front door and saw a red head he thought he had seen before and then it hit him. Claire Redfield. Claire left and Lindsy walked outside. He got out and opened the passanger door for her. She saw him and walked over and took the seat. He closed the door for her and got in. They drove for about five minutes before they stoped in a mildly packed parking lot in front of a Coffee bean statue and small building. They entered together and saw there wasn't a long line but there weren't any seats as they were all taken by another person's bottom. John ordered a black coffee with a few spoon full of sugar talk about sweet tooth thought Lindsy. She ordered a decaffe coffee. John paid for both and the two sat on the hood of his porche and drank. They talked about the bands they liked, their favorite colors, and so on anf then John asked her out to a more romantic date. A nice dinner the next night. Lindsy said yes of course.

_End of flash back._

_A/n: I felt lazy at the end so dont flame about it. This was more devlopment chapter. Wesker will make a move soon I promise you that._


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: VEry short chapter cuz i feel like it and Im sad that the girl i like was sick on homecoming or somewhere where i couldnt see her during the school day.

_**A special return of a girl**_

_A few hours after meeting John and Lindsey. Leons apartement._

" You know I think that friend of Lindsey's loves her." Leon said as Claire came back with popcorn in a bowl to his black couch. She took a seat and Leon took a hand full of popcorn form the bowl.

" No way Leon." Claire replied flipping through the channels on the televsion with the remote.

" Trust me he does." Leon said before his phone rang. He picked it up and Claire saw a frown appear on Leon's face. " I'll be over there in an hour." Leon said. " Claire I'd like to show you someone lets go." Leon said still frowning. The two drove for thrity minutes and Claire was pretty sure if Leon didn't speed it would of been an hour dorve to this two story. Leon looked angry. He got out and dialed the same number. " Yeah I'm outside right now I've sorted the paper work a long time ago but I had other personal things to tend to I'm sorry." Leon said into his phone. The front door opened and a tall blonde girl probably 18 years of age came out with two suitcases. Wait thought Claire, no that can't be.

_The blonde girl's pov_

Its been years since I've seen Leon and when I saw the red head in the car I thought wait that couldn't be Claire. " Hey Leon I've missed you these past few years." I said to him.

" It's been four years Sherry and i'm sorry for leaving you here." Leon said taking my suitcases and heading to the trunkof the mustang. I sat in the back seat.

_Third person_

Claire was in total shock and felt her heart ache. " Hey Claire nice to see you in all these years." Sherry said.

" Sherry I thought Leon didn't find you." Claire said not wanting to look at the other girls face.

" He didn't not till four years ago on september 8th." Sherry said wanting to see her hero's face. Even after all these years apart from Claire and only being together for one day she was her hero. Leon to Sherry was the ideal man of her dreams tho she knew Leon either liked the asian lady or Claire. That date haunted Claire, the day beofre Leon left for four years and the night she ingored him when he said he found someone important to the boht of them. She was just so angry that Leon was leaving with Ada.

" Oh thats funny." Claire said turning around to see the how much the little girl she hadn't seen in what seemed to be ages. Sherry didn't have to time to replie as Leon got into the drive seat and drove back to his apartment. HE didn't speed on the way back but he noticed that the two gorls didn't talk.

_Flash back_

_Hotel room in a small town a few days after escaping raccon city_

" Leon I'm leaving to find my brother tonight. You cant stop me either Leon please don't try." Claire said holding back tears. Tho they may have been toegther for only a few days she knew she had fallen for Leon. It felt like leaving him knowing she will never see him again the one who her heart longed for. Leon didn't say anything he wrapped his arms around her.

" Go Claire, take my email and phone number. Remeber I'll always welcoem you back into my life." Leon whsiptered so the sleeping sherry wouldn't stirr and awake. Leon wanted to yell I love you and stay with me Claire. But he remebered this saying,:If you love someone let them go, if they come back it was meant to be, but if they don't their love was never yours to begin with. Then his father had said: You can't cage up the one you love, nore can you tie her down to you.

" Leon." Claire said as he slipped a snall piece of paper into her jean pocket and a few of the money they had. She began to cry. Leon saw this and turn her around and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. " Thank you Leon." Claire said before she left that night.

_end of flash back_

" Leon, Leon?" Said both Claire and Sherry toegther.

" Huh what?" Leon asked confusedly and saw that they were in the parking lot of his apartment building.

" Day dreaming Leon? Oh wait you can't since its 9 at night." Claire said playfully.

" No just thinking about that night after we escaped." Leon said heading towards the front doors to the apartment building. Sherry saw Claire look very hurt after Leon said that. Sherry thought are these two married yet?

_just on the out skirts of the parking lot._

Wesker had been lieing about being in his wheel chair, he didn't have his super human speed yet. He could only run, walk and everything in between. No one knows, but when he saw that blonde girl get out of Kennedy's car he felt his cold heart thaw witch was impossible he couldn't be falling in love or liking her.

a/n: Im an ass for doing a sherryxWesker


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Ugh y am i listening to music but it gives me happy meromeries but they arent happy cause they are of her.

_**Realisation and so on**_

_Weskers house_

Sherry was the girls name eh and she was atleast 24 years younger then him . He smiled and laughed and Hunk heard it, it wasn't his psychotic evil laigh but a happier laugh. Comparable to someone laughing at them self after realising that they had just done something stupid. " You're oddly in a good mood tonight." Hunk said from across the hall as they stayied in the same house as if they were roomates. " Nothing get back to tracking chris's phone and internet contacts." Wesker said looking at the photo on his laptop of Sherry. I have some other things to do before killing Chris and Kennedy. Hunk had sneaked up into Weskers room and looked over his shoulder and saw a cute looking girl on Weskers desktop as a screen saver. " Old friend or a goddess? " Hunk joked as he remebered Wesker thought of himself as a god. " Neither and get out of here now." Wesker said yelling out most of the sentence. Wesker went back to looking at the photo of the girl and two words came two mind, Love and perfection. She was what he considered perfect for a human, and her knew he had a one sided love with her right now. Then he realised she was the daughter of his rival and friend William Brikins.

_Inside Leon's apartment_

" Okay let me think about the sleeping arrangment." Leon said looking at the two girls.

" Umm Sherry can have the spare bedroom and I can go to my apartment." Claire said stating the obivous.

" Umm you don't have a car and I know you can't resist me so how about I sleep on the couch, Claire u get my room and Sherry you get the guest room." Leon said smiling, Sherry did as well. Sherry knew that Leon won't be sleeping on the couch or Claire won't be sleeping in his bed alone. " Wait Sherry put your stuff in your room." Leon said as he went to his fridge.

" Wait my room?" Sherry said as during her stay at her foster parents she had never had her own room as well as her foster father had been a fucking bitch about everthing she did wrong.

" Yes your room as I'm your adoptive father." Leon said smiling with a carton of milk in his hands. Claire nudged Sherry with her elbow.

" Hey how about tomorrow you and I can go shopping?" Claire whisptered to Sherry.

" If you guys are then tell when your gonna leave and come back." Leon said pouring milk into a cup.

" You always have to ruin the fun don't you?" Claire asked teasing Leon and smiling. Sherry felt more at home with just being with these two.

" Are you two getting married anytime soon?" Sherry asked not knowing she had asked that aloud.

" Ummmm thats kinda complacated right now Sherry." Leon said showing a face of confusion and slight hint of hurt.

" I broke up an engament to be his girlfriend and he still hasn't proposed yet." Claire said just to rub it in his face.

" Wow you must really love him then, I wish I'd find a guy like him." Sherry said smiling at the two.

" I do love him, I love him whit all my heart no matter what happens." Claire said as Leon snuck up behind her. She turned around and he placed a kiss on her lips.

" Wow really in front of me, you guys think your funny." Sherry said going over and hugging them. Calire broke the kiss and looked at the two blondes. She move her lips to Leon's ear.

" Your still the best kisser I've ever had a kiss with, you haven't lost your touch." Claire said so softly that only he could hear her words.

" I'm going to sleep guys hope you two have fun sleeping without each other." Sherry said as she went to the guest room or as Leon had stated her room.

" You aren't gonna sleep on the couch are you?" Claire asked.

" Depends." Leon awsered.

" Well if you ever change your mind I'll be waiting." Claire said slipping away through the door way. She popped her head out and gave a seductive smile and blew a kiss to him. Damn how can I not go with a girl like that. Leon gave up and went to bedroom and the rest is up to you.

_Meanwhile Lester's Pub_

Billy, Carlos and Josh were out drinking and both Carlos and Billy knew the news between him and Claire. " Sorry man." Carlos said, those were the very first word that was the very first time since they had enterd the bar.

" I just don't know what she sees in him." Josh said holding the engament ring like it was a photo of Claire. The way he held it was like lost love hoping that it wasn't true that he lost her.

: Sorry to say this but Leon Kennedy saved her form being eaten by a zombie, his hair, and his lines. And he and Claire go way back and the stuff they've been through together is the same way me and Rebecca feel towards each other. He truely love her and though he may be chased by a thousand girls he will always love her though Ada Wong is Claires only competion." Billy said as the bartender came by. " Exscue me but I'd like a blood mary please." Billy asked. The bartender gave the other two men look saying what can I get you two?

" strait up whisky." Josh said looking at the ring again.

" I'll have a Bud Lite." Carlos said as he looked at his phone. " Leon is the best womanizer no matter what you say about him he can get any girl on eartha s long as they see him and can understand him." Carlos said seeing that Josh was still looking at the ring.

" So he can have any girl in the world yet he chooses only two who has captured his heart?" Josh questioned.

"Yeah. Wait why are Rebecca and Sheva here?" Billy said pointing to the girls moving towards them.

" Fuck did I forget something?" Carlos responed. Josh looked up for only a moment and thought to himself.

" What happened to Ada?" Josh asked as the two girls got closer.

" I don't know. All I know is it has to be pretty bad cause Leon aint talking about it and its hurting him alot." Billy said. The three were silient.

" Billy come home you know we have to wake up early to get to the meeting tomorrow." Rebecca said reminding Billy of the meeting.

" Shit forgot thanks hon." Said Billy as he stood up and paid the bill for the three of them.

" Carlos I thought we planned something special tonight." Sheva said smling.

" Fuck I knew I forgot something alright you gonna be okay by yourelf Josh?" Carlos asked as he stood to leave with sheva.

" Yea go on a ahead, I'll be fine." Josh said smiling to his friend.

" Okay then bye." Carlos said.

_Chris and Jill's bedroom_

" You know I finally found out what happened to Ada. I don't no weather to be happy or sad that Claire and Leon are back together." Said chris.

" Really what happened to her and you shoul be happy for both of them." Jill said. Chris leaned in and whistpered into her ears what he thought happened to Ada. The only truthful part was that she was gone and where she was buried.

" Well today Tyler told me he liked a girl named Kate." Jill said smiling at her husband.

" Really that is pretty funny." Chris said.

" Love gets you at any age Chris." Jill said turn her body towards the lamp and turned it off.

" Yea love has no age." Chris said smiling turning off his lamp on his side of the bed. Thechanically the lamps were on night stands each on the other side of the bed.

_Wesker's house_

" Well I'm off to spy on the Redfield." Hunk said as Wesker wheeled him self to the front door.

" Do not let them see you or notice you Hunk. " Wesker said.

" Awwww you worried, or has that girl warmed your heartless soul Wesker?" Hunk said immedly closing the fornt door before Wesker could get a come back. Hunk went over to his 1979 911 Porche. It was a nice red and he had been keeping it in good matience all these years. He got in tho the room for passangers were small and almost crammed when you had four passangers. He decided to check up on Claire and Leon as he was gonna do something he thought he would never do.

A/n: I had hate my author career here I no Im not a good writer. I had no idea how to end the chapter so I used a random line.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/n: Made this for a friend and u no who u r hope u enjoy it guys. Srry its short got life complexs.**_

_**Love square? Or what is it**_

_Leon's apartment oct.21st 2010._

Sherry awoke she didn't have any of her nightmares of what happened the day Claire and Leon saved her. She had one of those nightmares almost every night. But sleeping here knowing Leon and Claire where here made her feel safe and comfortable. She got up and went to the bedrooms closet where she had put her suit case. She found a green t-shirt and a pair of deep blue jeans. She walked out and saw Leon wasn't on the couch and smiled. She went to the kitchen perferable the fridge to find something to eat. She saw furits and vegatables of all kinds and assorted meat in the freezer. She grabbed out an apple and went to the sink. She washed it and wipped off the excess water with a paper towel by the sink handle for cold water. She went and sat on the couch and bit into the apple. Leon was half dress being his shirt wasn't on. He gave her a warm smile and went to the fridge just as she had and instead of a apple he had two mangos in his hands. He pulled out a plate and laid it on the granite counter. Leon had stocked up on food a few days after he was told he was going on vaccation. Now all he wanted was to stay here with Claire and Sherry. " So you and Claire had good night sleep?" Asked Sherry with a smile.

"Well all I have to say is I had the best sleep in my life." Claire said smiling from Leon's bedroom door way.

" Sorry to have asked." Sherry joked. All three of them laughed.

" Sherry don't ypu need to go to school?" Claire asked.

" Yeah depends." Sherry said turning on the tv.

" What do you mean Depends?" Claire asked.

" Sherry already has college letters of admittance and schoolarship offers as well. Her grades are well too. Techanically she's ready for college and as her now father I'm not letting her skip one day of school." Leon said pointing the knife he was using to slice the mango at Sherry.

" Aww come on dad can't I for one day?" Sherry said smiling.

" No, you missed a few weeks cause your foster dad let you. I want the best for you Sherry." Leon said as he finshed slicing both mangos to pieces and throwing away the skin.

_Jefferson high school 7:50am (A.n: i had no idea to call the school so i choose this bland name.)_

Sherry was dropped off by Leon as Claire had gone back to her place and drove to work. Sherry saw her friend Damon, they weren't best friends but they were close friends. " Hey Damon." Sherry said smiling, she liked him to the point a crush was an understatement.

"Hey Sherry your not skipping today?" Asked Damon as Sherry's best friend Taylor walked out form a bus.

" Hey you two, how are you?" Asked Taylor who Damon had a crush on that could stretch the universe.

" Fine, can I ask you something?" Damon asked Taylor. Sherry felt her heart sink.

" Sure." Taylor said as Sherry walked into the school building. They had a couple of mintues before class started and so Damon was going to tell her here and now.

" I lo...love you." Damon said stuttering waiting for her to anwser to that. There was a silience for about two mintues and Damon started for the school with his head down.

" I like you too Damon you want to go out some time?" Taylor anwsered. He gave her a yes on his face.

Wesker watched the entire scene unfold and was angry as he could tell Sherry was upset that that kid had asked the other girl out.

A/n: I have a sad life now and it sucks.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/n: Chapter name has nothing much to do with chapter only me. My heart still hurts and I need help getting over it. Oh and I dont own resident evil at all it belongs to Capcom.**_

_**Love is a addiction, if it is then im an love addict.**_

_Oct.27 Jefferson high around 2:45pm_

_(A/n: thats my b-day FYI, on that day i will write a one shot of u viewer choice form my poll that will be opened around the 21st of october.)_

Leon was waiting in his car for Sherry who has been pretty upset over these past few days. He was pretty upset with Sherry being upset. He got out of his deep thought trance and saw Sherry walk out of the school. Damon had his arm wrapped around Taylors shoulder as they were smiling and laughing. It hit Leon like a bullet and he would know. Sherry was lauging along with them. As the group made it to the car Sherry gave her friends a look of good bye. Sherry got into the passanger seat of the mustange and gave a upset look. " Okay your upset cause that guys going out with that girl and you like him with all your heart." Leon said with a sttrait face as he pulled out of the parking lot. Sherry kept quite and Leon knew he was right.

_Mean while Claire after just reaching her apartment._

Claire reached for her key to the apartment. She found and it and placed it in the knob and turned it. When she stepped into the room she was greeted by a huge "Happy get together with Leon" Banner as she heard a " Surpirse!" From the enitre gang. Carlos had Sheva under one arm, Chris was sitting on the couch with a sleeping tyler on his lap. Jill was in the kitchen with a cake in her hands. Rebecca was argueing with Billy over a bet. Claire smiled and let out a chuckle.

" Why did you guys do this party?" Claire asked as Carlos sat down by Chris.

" For you of course Claire. I mean you got back with the guy you dreamt of marrying and starting a family with." Jill and Chris awnsered.

" Hey Carlos wheres my fifty bucks?" Rebecca said almost laughing the enitre sentence out.

' Here and why do I lose most bets with you, I feel sorry for you Billy." Carlos said pulling out bills and handing them to Rebecca.

" Hey where'd you guys get that idea from?" Claire asked blushing into a red rose.

" Umm you don't remeber how you talked about him as if he was an angel and that you wanted to " Chris said as everyone but Claire laughed. Claire was very angry and Chris for saying that. She ran up to him and gave him a quick powerful punch to the cheek and he groaned out in pain as it really did hurt.

"Where is Leon and that girl you talked about?" Carlos asked.

" They're at his place. I'll call them." Claire said going for her phone.

_Outside Leon's apartment building_

Wesker was very unhappy with himself and Leon. He was angry at himself for falling for a goddess as he still hasn't ascend godly hood. He dashed forward and readied his .44 revolver out under his trench coat. He asked for Leon's apartment and said he was Leon's friend. hte clerk eyed him oddly before telling him. He walked up the stairs and knocked on room 121.(a/n: I have know reason y i use this number.)

_Inside Leon's aprtment._

When Leon heard the knock he put his finger to his lips and turned to Sherry. Sherry toke it as it was meant and stayied low as Leon had told her. Leon took out his pistol as he reached the door. He saw a blonde with black glasses and before he could react the door slammed into him. Wesker looked a the other blonde and smiled as he pointed his revolver and fired two rounds into each of Leons shoulders. Leon screamed out in pain. " LEON!" Screamed out Sherry from the couch. Wesker walked over to her and pulled out a hand to her. She looked at Wesker with mostly angry face and a confused face. She swung a fist at him, he dodge it and went under her arms and pulled her into his chest and carried her out of the building as the clerk called for the police. Leon felt useless and anger. He heard his phone ring and was able to anwser it, tho the pain was oh so unbarable. He was able to put the call on speaker.

" Hello Leon?" Claire asked through the phone.

" Claire, I lost Sherry to I think Wesker." Leon yelled.

" What!" Claire yelled as Leon aslo heard some other voices in the background.

**A/n: Sue me if u can for short chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/n: WOn't contine this story for awhile due to a small writters block srry. Review and vote on poll at my profile page its for u guys the reader.**_

_**Family stays, Friends go**_

_**Im exprincing a cold winter with you hurt, Waiting for your smile to turn winter to spring again**_

_Wesker's house_

Sherry finally came to logic why wasn't she dead, why was he so careful when he carried her here? Wesker looked at her with eyes of a caring man that was really not him. She saw and gave her self a eeeeewwwwww does he like me? Does he have a crush on me? She contuine to question why Wesker had her here in, Wesker looked at her as if she was a exotic animal, she was well in a way. " Uhhhh you kidnapped her didn't you?" Hunk said coldly as if he was his old self.

" Haven't heard that voice since you met that girl, yes and no ones gonna find her at least till I become a god." Wesker replied.

" One thing you can't force her to love you know?" Hunk asked seeing if his employer knew.

" Yes, make sure she's comfortable." Wesker said walking out of the front door.

" How long have you've been able to walk?" Hunk asked not taking his eyes off Sherry.

" That's for you to find out Hunk." Wesker said walking out. Hunk walked to the girl in the small prision living room.

" What are you going to do kill me?" Sherry said with anger. Hunk smiled at that, she's got spunk I'll give her that.

" No I'm gonna listen to music. Would you like to listen ?" Hunk asked trying no to laugh as he pulled out his ipod touch from his jean pocket.

" Wait what is wrong with bad guys these days. Sure." Sherry said as she had nothing else to do. The man played Hope who am I to say, she knew it cause her school played it for dance she went to just to get away from her foster parents. He sat on the couch and looked at her. What does he see in her, then again he could ask me what do I see in Lindsey. Sherry sat on the oppsite couch enjoying the music.

_Leon's apartmant_

Claire,Chris,Jill, and everyone that was at Claire's apartment for the party saw Leon lying on the ground with the apartment door on him. " Well I have to say congrats Leon for graduting to door man." Carlos said tryin gto lighten up the mood. Rebecca and Claire were the two by Leon's side. Rebecca checked for a pluse and found one.

" He's fine but he'll be out for a while." Rebecca said to everyone. Claire clung to his chest and blood soaked shirt sleeves. She was crying, he wasn't gone but he was close to if Wesker wasn't mercyful witch everyone thought was odd.

" Claire, come we need to get him to the hostpital." Jill said smoothly trying to calm down Claire. Claire got off of Leon and walked over to Jill. Chris, Billy and Carlos help pick up Leon as the cops showed up.

" Officer's we'll be takking Agent Kennedy to the hospital." Chris said as Jill flashed her BSAA badge. The officer weren't officers but Goverment Agents. They nodded, " Alright well escort you to the hospital." The Black haired Agent said.

_Five hours later at the hospital_

Leon awoke and felt someones head on his chest, he opened his eyes to see Claire sleeping soundly on his chest. He tried to move his arms but they hurt like when he was shot taking that bullet for Ada times ten. " Claire your okay." Leon said smiling as he said. Claire had always been a light sleeper and when she heard his voice she burst out into tears adn hugged his neck. " Uhhhhh why are you cying it wasn't like i was gonna die or was I?" Leon asked.

" You weren't but I thought you wouldn't wake up." Claire said as he saw Chris, Jill, Billy, and everyone else outside the door.

" Hey guys let me guess I owe it to you guys." Leon said laughing. They all came in and Chris stood by Claire.

" You know she wouldn't leave your side, actually she only left your chest once. That was when we toke you here." Chris said as everyone smiled as Claire blushed.

" Hey do youi guys know when I can move my arms without this unbarable pain?" He said looking at Rebecca.

" Ummm I'm not sure on that Blondie, but I have to say from what Chris, Jill, and Sheva say you rpretty damn lucky just being with us." Rebecca said.

" Then what about Sherry? We need to find her." Leon said trying to get up some how. Claire bent down and kissed him melting him away. Everyone looked at them as if they were in a romance movie.

" First we need you back to your old self first Leon." Claire said as everyone slowly and without making a noise they left the two in the room.

" No we have to find Sherry before shes... shes..." Leon said worring about the girl he left when he got his job.

" No Leon, I thought you were gone when I saw laying their. And I don't want to lose you." Claire said begining to cry again.( A/n: That last sentence sucked.)

" Claire." Leon said as he waned to cry but he couldn't not in fornt of her just for that. He felt like a jerk for not seeign how much she loved him.

" !" The two heard as Ashely ran into the room.

" Are you Ashely?" Claire asked as Leon had told her the president's duaghter had gotten really attatched to him.

" Yes, who are you?" Ashely asked looking at the red eyed woman in front of her.(A/n: I have no clue on describing eyes that have shed tears other then red eyed.)

" I'm Claire Redfield." Claire said as Leon once again tried to move his arms, the still hurt like hell, wish someone was there like Ada was. Tho Claire and Ada aren't so diffrent Leon said realising if they're nationality and personalies they could be sisters. Always loving him yet trying no tto hurt him tho Ada was the teaser out of the two, and Claire was the one that showed her feelings towards him more open instead of hidding it to a point were she couldn't hold it in anymore.

_Wesker's house_

Hunk watched as the girl slept on the couch. He heard a knock on the door and went to anwser it. He was surprised to see Lindsey sstanding in front of him." Hey thought I'd see your place that you shared with your brother." Lindsey said as he had told her where he lived and kinda lied about wesker. In all truth he was adopted by Spencer and tho it really didn't seem like it Spencer care for him. When he met Wesker it was like older brother on sight.

" Umm you came a a bad moment." Hunk said as Lindsey saw Sherry sleeping on the couch. " Shes my brother's 'girlfriend'." Hunk said.

" Really?" Lindsey questioned knowing that John wouldn't cheat on her.

" Yes and stop trying to tease me." Hunk said hugging her and smiling.

" But you always see through me." She said laughing making him laugh to. Sherry awoke seeing the some what warm heart man hug a young pretty lady. " Hi what's your name?" Lindsey asked being the friendly, warm hearted, good natured person she was. This girl has no clue that I've been kidnapped Sherry thought.

" I'm Sherry, Sherry Birkin." Sherry said trying no to say Kennedy.

" I'm Lindsey *******." Lindsey said. (A/n: Im not making a oc last name and not using her real last name so enjoy ******* lol)

" Nice to meet you Lindsey." Sherry said eyeing the brown haired man.

" Like wise Sherry so you like his brother Wesker?" Lindsey said from what Hunk had told her Wesker was like the asshole of self esstem loving himself so much. Hunk gave Sherry a look that said I'll tell you the truth if you lie.

" Yes." Sherry said making it sound longer then it was suppose to.

_An hour later_

Lindsey had left due to a call from Claire telling her to met her at the hospital. Leaving the two left overs to sit on the couchs in the living room. " Tell why I'm here unharmed and not beinging intergated right now?" Sherry asked.

" Well my boss has a huge crush on you and beisides you probably don't have any imformantion worth getting out." Hunk said grinning a victory grin.

" Really so can I just walk right out of here?" Sherry said waiting for his reaction.

"No I'll shot you before you even get a foot away from that couch." Hunk saidputting his right hand to his waist.

A/n: Go to my profile and vote on the poll on my profile plz and review.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: i wanted Sherry to go off a OC age wise to personalise the story a bit so Yes I know she should be in college or working. Stand by me is a good song listen to it when I tell sad chapters lol. XD

_**Please don't say goodbye Please.**_

_Leon's hospital room._

Lindsey was in a odd confusion as she saw a entire crowd in the room. She wen tover to the room as it had the right room number Claire had told her over the phone. Room 78, she wanted to know why Leon was in the hospital but Claire didn't say anything. " Hey who are you lovely?" Carlos asked her as she moved into the door way.

" That's Lindsey my co-worker at work and best friend." Claire said from a chair next to the bed.

" What a lovely name. I'm Carlos, Carlos Oliveira." Carlos said. Lindsey had to restrain herself from giving him a broken jaw. Everyone but Lindsey saw this next scence coming. Sheva appeared next to Lindsey and walked up to Carlos.

"I'll give you till the count of three Mister." Sheva said as Carlos ran out of the room as Sheva chased after him. Lindsey looked at those two as if it was tom and jerry. Then she turned back to Claire. Thats when she saw Leon.

" What the hell happened to him?" Lindsey asked as she saw Leon smile. Claire frowned to the question.

" I got shot." Leon said smiling like a six year old kid who had just gotten his money from the tooth fairy.

" Sorry, but you don't look bother by it." Lindsey said as everyone in the room glared at her as she wasn't in bio terroist plot or a biohazard incedent.

" Its part of my job." Leon said.

" Okay." Lindsey said. As Claire began to tell Lindsey how Leon got shot.

_Weskers house_

Sherry awoke on a bed. She saw the same guy who had baby sat her yesterday. " Awake finally. You'll need these." Hunk said throwing her a towel, jeans, socks and blue t-shirt. She caught them and stood up. " The bathrooms down the hall, third door on the right." Hunk said giving her the directions. He sighed as she walked past him. " You know just tell Wesker when he's back that you want to go back to Leom's." Hunk said. He was getting tried of watching Sherry and he wanted to see how Wesker would react to her asking him that. She gave him a questioning look. She went into the bathroom to find no windows in the room. She sighed at the sight of no window. She quickly got undressed and began to take a shower. Hunk stood outside the door with his arms crossed. Damn he thought, Wesker is crazy for falling for a girl no matter what people say about love that's insane. He let out a long sigh and walked into the kitchen and began to cook something for breakfeast. He saw his phone and felt a wanting to call Lindsey to see why Claire called her. But he decided not to.

_A week later Leon's apartment _

_( A/n: Im a horrible person aren't I sherry. Does anyone have somethign aganist me leaving sherry with Hunk and Wesker for a week horrible?)_

Leon had done non-stop string pullin gto find out where Sherry was and Claire was getting worried about his health as he hadn't slept the entire week since he was discharged from the was wondering more if Sherry was still Sherry as she heard what happened to Jill in Africia. She had posted Sherry's highschool picture around. She saw Lindsey's reaction to teh picture a little odd but overall she was thinking nothing of it.

A/n: I will be realising a Ada and Leon shortly but wont contuine it without say 5 reviews lol.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/n: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ON THNKSGIVING. I FINALLY HAVE A FACE BOOK ACCOUNT LOL_

_BYE BYE BYE_

_Under the star lite sky in a park in DC at 9:55pm._

Lindsay had called Hunk here as Wesker wanted to talk to Sherry alone. They were sitting on a park bench by a lamp post. It was a beutiful natural star lit night here. Lindsay wore black jacket this night with a purple t-shirt with the words I break. Then a heart witch was funny as Hunk was the second guy she's dated. Hunk wen twith dark blue jeans and a white shirt with a picture of stick man running from a group of stick zombies. " Let the girl go John." Lindsay said more like a order. Hunk felt like he was beinging squeezed on all sides. (A/N: I WILL NOW LIKE TO ASK EVERYONE WHO IS REVIEWING WHAT WOULD U DO CAUGHT BETWEEN UR JOB/life and the girl of ur dreams?) He opened his mouth and said...

_Leon's apartment._

Claire watched as a withering Leon contunie to search for Sherry. After another thirty minutes he went out from going on end without sleep. Claire brought over a blanket and covered him with it. She went to the black couch in the apartments living room and watched the news the news for any sighns of Sherry. Nothing but koreans about to start the second korean war. Claire went over to her sleeping hero/lover and kissed him on the cheeks and went to sleep in his bedroom.

_Weskers and Hunks house._

Sherry gave Wesker a cold stare and Wesker responded with his own. " Show." Said Wesker as he flipped hsi cards. Sherry did the same.

" Ah ha straight flush." Sherry said as Wesker let out a evil smile and chuckle. Sherry wasn't really liking palying poker with Wesker but hey its to past the damn time till she gets out of here. Sherry collect the chips she won as Wesker toke the cards and shuffled. Wesker looked at her as she organised her chips on the coffee table in the living room. She was just a little angel in mere words.

_Chris and Jill's house_

Jill watch her son brush his teeth from the bathroom door way. Chris came all sneaky like and knocked on the open door. The knock startled Jill as Tyler looked at his parents with a child's smile that could warm anyone's heart, tho his had tooth paster all over his teeth. Chris went over to the boy as Jill went down stairs. " Alright Tyler lets finish brushing your teeth then bed time." Chris said helping his son finish brushin his teeth. Jill walked down stairs through the kitchen, and down the hallway to her and Chris's office room. Once in the office room she looked around her desk trying to find something. Where is it, I should of never let Chris near my desk thought Jill as she moved messy piles of paper work around. After about ten more mintues of searching she found the file holding a former umbrella operative who was quite the man as record was amazing. She was going through the kitchen when she saw Chris makign a a sandwitch with a entire family size bag of Lay's classic on the kitchen table. " It's nine o'clock and you are going to eat a sandwitch and an entire bag of family size chips?" Jill said with a stern face. Chris looked at her then to the file in her hand.

" Okay who is it?" Chris asked knowing this was important other then Jill may pms at the moment.

" A former Umbrella opertive is in DC and he will most likely know if Wesker is dead or not and he is pretty dangerous. " Jill said tossing the file onto the kitchen table and taking a seat across from Chris. Chris read the file and smirked as he wasn't going to have this much fun finding and bringing this guy to justice then shooting a rpg at Wesker.

" Let's drop Tyler at Leon's tomorrow and go after this guy." Chris said finished makign his sandwitch. Jill gave Chris a disgusted look. Jill didn't want to leave her son but this was a important man they were after.

_The next at noon in Austin's resurant._

Austin saw Hunk coming from across the street. Hunk was walkign causally as the street wasn't busy with cars racing to get across town. Hunk enterd and saw Austin waiting for him. " We need to talk." Said Hunk to Austin and Austin just nodded. Austin wanted to talk to Hunk about why Lindsay had been a little off the past few days.

" Hey Paul I'm going out for a bit." Austin said to a bald elderly waiter who was comin gout from the kitchen.

" Alright sir." Responded the man. Austin and Hunk left and walked to a coffee stand down the street. Austin got a cup of hot water as he didn't frink coffee as Hunk grabbed a cup of black coffee with extra sugar.

" What's been going with you and Lindsay?" Austin asked as they went on towards the local park.

" Nothing why you asking?" Hunk questioned as a few cars past by.

" Lindsay's just been acting a little off." Austin said taking a sip of hot water.

" Really?" Inquired Hunk as a black SUV pulled up and opened its driver seat window.

" Well we found you though I thought it would be alot harder." Said the man.

A/n: FUNNY ENDINg


	14. Chapter 14

_A/n: Quick horrible update I know but it has some fun to it in a twisted way._

_I cant let this go but I want tp for sake. I force my self every day to let it go but I cant because I you almost every school day. Why is letting go so hard._

_picking up right after the car pulls up._

Chris pulled out his 9mm glock and pointed it at Hunk and Austin. He hid it well enough so that only the two and Jill could see it. " Hunk game over." said a man in a large black trench coat. He wore black sunglasses and a black top hat. But Hunk knew who it was and before he could react from Wesker who was only five feet away. Austin slammed himself into Hunk knocking him down as Wesker fired four rounds from his pistol into Austin's chest that were meant for Hunk's. People began to flee the scene. Chris got out of the car and showed his badge just for the civilians while he shot at wesker. Jill got out and with Chris she chased down Wesker. Hunk flipped Austin over and looked into his eyes.

" Why?" Hunk said in confusion on why this man just gave his life for him.

" Because shes...shes happy with you...Please dont leave her...I'd do this over again for her happiness." Austin said with his last breaths. hunk closed his eyes and walked off reflecting on how much that man loved her and how much he was a fool. Yet his heart was telling him what a fool he was for thinking that man was a fool. His phone rang and he saw the name and didn't want to anwser it. but he anwsered it.

" Hello?" He said trying to get over the death of that man. Why is his death affecting me.

_Leon's Apartment three minutes earlier_

Leon was surprised to see Lindsay with Sherry when he opened the door for them. Sherry seemed pretty good for being kiddnapped. " Oh my god Sherry." Leon said hugging Sherry. " How did you find her?"

" Sherry can tell you and I'll be going." Linsay said as she left.

" What happened Sherry?" Leon asked.

" I need some sleep first." said Sherry blowing off Leon's question. about ten minutes later Claire came in and when she saw Sherry she was crying. Sherry looked at the crying Claire and Sherry began to accept more and more as her real parents though she will never forget her actual parents and the times they were together. Claire gave Sherry a big hug and Sherry returned it. Leon watched the two girls as Sherry began to cry. Sherry got out of the hug and went over to Leon. Sometimes you wished you didn't want to hear creepy information on someone and that Wesker may like Sherry was one. It sent chills down Leon and Claires back. Claire went to Leon's bedroom and grab her phone and called Chris.

" Hello?" said Chris on the other line.

" Sherry's back." Claire said almost screaming it into the phone.

" Thank go I thought you were gonna yell at me." Chris joked.

" Oh and why do you sound out of breath?" Claire said hearing the heacy and fast breathing of her brother.

" Jill and me were chasing an Umbrella opertive and then Wesker showed up trying to kill him, but his friend took the bullets for him. I did a little research on that man and hes clean he just owns a resaurnt down town." Chris said. " And his name was Austin." Claire was shocked and then the very first thing that popped into her head.

" let me guess you chased down Wesker even though you didn't really know it was him right?" Claire asked.

" Hey I know when its him and don't you dare say its an obession." Chris yelled into his phone.

" Oh but Chris it is even Jill will tell you that." Claire said truely wondering if, if it was John that was the one Austin died for.

" Somethings are better left unsaid Claire and none of the bystanders could really give a description of him other then what he wore." Chris said. " Gotta go sis, oh and keep away from Leon around the bed okay." Chris said in a demanding order though he didn't know they had already been in bed. Chris hung up. Leon came up behind Claire and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" What Chris say?" Leon asked placing his head on her shoulder.

" Just to stay away from you when we're around a bed." Claire said chuckling. Leon kissed her neck then her lips when she turned to see his face.

" Let's just see if you'll follow your brother." Leon said with a vampiric smile. That was were things went towards the bed. Claire broke away from Leon and gave him a no no look.

" Wesker killed a man today and from what Chris described the man it was Austin." Claire said.

A/n: YEah I killed my self off wasn't that nice of myself


End file.
